Diamondback
by bitbyboth
Summary: Dante and Nero go to take out a snake demon but it's not quite as simple as it appears. Ch 9, "and blah blah, you’re cured!” he said vaguely. Nero didn’t much like the sound of the ‘blah blah’ part of this plan and slid his gaze over to the older man.
1. Chapter 1 Snake Attack

Diamondback CHAPTER 1

You guys asked for it and you know how I like to please ;) So I'm doing a story based on chapter 12 of Rebellion and Blue Rose Productions.

This will hopefully at some point become a DantexNero so if you don't like it get out now.

I do not own Devil May Cry and I'm writing this story purely for entertainment purposes!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Devil May Cry." Nero answered the phone groaning mentally at how much he sounded like a receptionist, he'd been working with Dante at Devil May Cry for a few weeks. He'd finally gotten tired of the sideways looks from the townspeople of Fortuna. Kyrie had gotten herself a new boyfriend that didn't like him and Nero decided it was time to go. He was young, and he could find work.

"Okay. Location?" He paused listening for a moment. "Where is the thing at?" he clarified with a roll of his eyes. He scribbled quickly on a pad of paper. "All right. We'll send someone right away." he promised before hanging up.

"Where's the fire kid?" Dante asked with a stretch and a sleepy eye rub.

"Fifth and main." he said. "Let's go."

"What is it?" the elder slayer asked.

"Dunno. Guy said it was a snake thing."

"Huh. Great." he said picking up Rebellion placing Ebony and Ivory in their holsters looking up to see Nero taking off out the door. "Hey!" he protested, running out after him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two arrived near fifth and main to find a large reptile like creature, it had blue scales covering the body with white spikes protruding from it's back. It had bright green eyes and large needle-like teeth. It had no arms or legs just a long serpentine body. It spotted the two half-demons and roared at them, flicking it's tail forward to crush them. (1) Dante and Nero quickly dodged out of the way. The elder slayer pulled his trusty firearms shooting at the creature's face as Nero pulled out Blue Rose hoping the more powerful gun could find a weak spot.

"Not working!" the kid shouted. "I'm going to Red Queen!" The two had to constantly communicate or they would end up shooting or slicing each other's body parts off. The younger hunter jumped onto the snake's body running up and revving Red Queen as Dante stopped his rapid fire assault so he wouldn't hit him. The elder slayer pulled out Rebellion trying to find a different place to check for weakness. He leapt into the air to avoid the creature's tail again as it tried to crush him, before glancing up to check on the kid.

Nero made it up the creature's neck and slashed at it's face.

"Watch it kid!" Dante shouted as the snake snapped towards the younger hunter. Nero quickly dodged out of the way grabbing onto one of the creature's spikes with his devil bringer, to keep from falling to the ground.

Dante became so distracted with making sure Nero was okay he missed the creature's tail coming around as it reached up to grab the younger slayer, knocking him over before it wrapped around Nero like a boa constrictor.

"Nero!" Dante gasped as the kid accidentally dropped Red Queen. He couldn't reach Blue Rose with the snake wrapped around him, and he felt his breath rush out of him as the snake started crushing him. Dante started attacking with Rebellion trying to find a weak point, but the tough scales covered the creature's body like armor and the blade slid off barely scuffing the royal blue scales.

The kid cried in pain as he heard his ribcage crackle under the pressure and he fought back the only way he could. He dug his devil bringer in and dragged it against the grain of the scales pulling them up and revealing the bleeding muscle beneath. The creature screamed and threw the young slayer onto the ground, who clenched his teeth around his scream, his human arm wrapping around his chest, struggling to breathe, it _hurt_ so much!

"Hang in there kid!" Dante shouted, getting a weak nod in response. Dante spotted the bloody gash that Nero's claws had caused. He leapt up to it. He didn't have time to fuck around, Nero was hurt. He slammed Rebellion into the wound making the creature shriek as it flailed and snapped at the more experienced hunter. Dante used his devil trigger grabbing the hilt of his sword tightly and pulling against the grain of the scales pulling them up and off as he injured the creature's insides making his way up to the head as quickly as possible.

The snake hissed and shrieked, trying to buck Dante off. Nero looked up from his position on the ground and pulled out Blue Rose, glaring at the monster taking careful aim and firing making a large green eye explode with red distracting it from killing Dante as he made his way up to cleave it's head in two.

Seeing Dante alive and well and the monster dead, Nero turned to himself discovering that a portion of his ribcage was acting…wrong. When he breathed in, that part of his chest would push in instead of out causing him extreme teeth gritting pain.(2)

He heard the elder slayer's boots on the road running to him and kneeling beside his body.

"What's broke?" he asked.

"Ribs." he hissed. "It's bad Dante. Real bad-it hurts." he managed to get out without his voice cracking.

"All right. Hold on kid, okay?" he said, carefully turning Nero onto his back, the younger hissing a bit at the movement. "Damn." he mumbled, seeing the detached part of the kid's ribcage. "This is going to take more medical know-how than I have Nero. I'm sorry, this is gonna hurt, but I gotta take you somewhere." he said, sliding his hands under Nero's back and behind his knees.

The younger slayer's left hand clenched at the back of Dante's red trench coat. "Christ! Ugh, Dante. What is it?" he managed.

"Looks like part of your ribcage got detached. Just hold on okay? Try not to talk too much." he advised moving at a quick walk since running would cause the younger more pain.

"Dante-get Red Queen." he hissed.

The older hunter glanced over and spotted the intricate blade sticking out of the pavement. He rolled his eyes. "You're mortally wounded and still more concerned with getting your sword back than getting patched up." he chuckled.

Nero glared, but Dante walked over and grabbed his blade putting it on his back before continuing on the track he'd been going previously.

"Where we going?" Nero asked.

"A girl I know. I'll explain more later, okay?" he said. The younger nodded obediently and tried to focus on breathing correctly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a short walk, which was an eternity for poor Nero they arrived at a small unmarked building. By that point he'd run out of will to care, he just wanted the pain to stop.

"Dorri!" Dante shouted, followed by some movement in the building and a woman answering the door. She had dark blue hair in a pony tail as well as hot pink eyes, she quickly backed up allowing Dante to take Nero inside. (3) She motioned to a sterile looking table and Dante placed him on it.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"His name is Nero. We got in a fight with a snake-"

"And lost?" she inquired looking over the younger slayer.

"Actually-no." Nero managed to mumble.

"Well that's good news. I'm assuming you were crushed by the thing." she said.

"How'd ya guess?" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't talk." the woman mumbled. "Focus on breathing. You need oxygen." she said, looking around the clean space until she located what she wanted and walked toward it.

Nero opened his mouth to speak and Dante shot him a warning look. "You heard the lady." Nero closed his mouth and ground his teeth until a mask was placed over his nose and mouth giving 100% oxygen.

"Okay Dante. I have some work to do that you may not like seeing. You should probably wait in the back."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Demon healing is one hundred times faster than a human's. Therefore setting the bones back in place for a few minutes will be enough to heal them back in place enough that they'll heal correctly. As for how I'm going to do it…I'll give Nero a lot of anesthesia and he won't be able to tell either."

The younger slayer looked slightly alarmed by this, but Dante merely chuckled. "All right Dorri, I trust you." he lightly ruffled Nero's hair. "You're in good hands kid. I promise. Just do what the lady says."

The younger looked up through pain clouded eyes and nodded slightly. Dante turned and walked out, certain he never wanted to see the kid in so much pain ever again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dorri pulled on some medical gloves and picked up a needle. "Nero, you need as much oxygen as you can get so I can't give you the anesthesia orally. Is it okay if I give it to you through your left arm?"

"Yeah, unless you got a needle that's going to pierce demon armor." he replied flexing his right hand.

"No I don't." she smiled lightly. "I got a scalpel that can though."

Nero looked over with a worried expression.

"Sorry. Just joking. I'm just going to reset your ribs and then your out of here. I promise." she said. The half-devil felt a pinch on his arm and a cold feeling running up the limb and spreading through his body making him numb and unable to move, worrying him somewhat being helpless.

"It's all right Nero." she said softly pulling a mask over her face and turning to a table of instruments before picking up a black cloth and placing it over the young hunter's eyes. "You won't feel a thing and it'll be over before you know it." the doctor assured.

Nero closed his eyes and prayed that she was telling the truth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante waited impatiently in the waiting room, letting out a heavy sigh and hoping that Dorri could patch the kid up as good as new. He tapped his foot a sign of his worry. After forty-five minutes of waiting the female doctor opened the door her facemask down around her neck.

"The operation was a success." she smiled. "But I wouldn't go see him just yet he's spitting mad that the anesthesia hasn't worn off yet so he's pretty numb."

Dante chuckled, relieved. "Sounds like the kid. And when it wears off he'll be pissed because he's sore."

"I should tell you since I'm not sure he'll listen. He should take it easy for a few days. At this stage it would be easy to re-break those bones, which is the last thing he needs."

"I get it." he nodded.

"Good."

"Hey doc, where'd you put my shirt?" Nero asked walking up behind her. Dorri gasped and jumped turning to face him. The older hunter lightly laughed looking over Nero who had some bruises on his left shoulder and stitches up his abdomen.

"You gave me a heart attack." she breathed. "They're over there." she pointed at the neatly folded clothes laying on a chair.

"Thanks." he mumbled. "You got some explaining to do old man."

"Yeah, I know kid. When should the stitches come out?"

"They can come out tomorrow if really necessary." Dorri said.

"Hey, am I allowed to go?"

"Yeah kid. You check out."

"Yes. There was no damage to your lungs so you should be fine, just remember to take it easy for a few days." the doctor said.

Nero nodded as he finished pulling on his denim jacket. "Thanks a lot doc." he nodded heading towards the door as Dante caught up with him. The two strolled down the street in silence for a few minutes.

"So, you going to tell me what's up with the chick?" Nero asked.

"I saved her a few years back from some demons who attacked her and her family. She still keeps some hatred for them, and she feels indebted to me. So she offered free medical service if I should ever need it, and to better help me she started studying demons."

"Like Agnus?" Nero inquired. Dante shook his head.

"Nah, not like that. She wanted to find their weaknesses, and like I said, abilities to better help me if I ever got in a jam. Never really needed her until now, but I keep tabs on her."

"Guess it's a good thing. What would have happened if she hadn't been around?" he asked.

"…I guess you'd be popping Tylenol like crazy and waiting until your ribs healed together again."

Nero winced.

"Yeah, I figured that this was the preferable option. I didn't want you in pain like that."

"Has that ever happened to you?" the young slayer wondered.

"That?" he motioned to his ribcage. "No. Broken and fractured but not like that." he stated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

A shadowed woman stood next to the deceased snake demon.

"My poor pet." she cooed, her hand touching one of the giant fangs from the demon's mouth. "Dead, and you didn't even complete your mission…Oh well. I suppose if you want something done right you have to do it yourself…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(1): This is a creature that I made up. I'm pretty sure that it's not in any DMC game just so you're aware.

(2) What Nero has is called Flail Chest. Here's a description: Flail chest is the most common serious injury to the ribs. It occurs when three or more ribs are broken in at least two places, front and back. This will only happen if there has been a great deal of blunt force. The key sign of flail chest is 'paradoxical movement', which means the natural movement of the ribcage during breathing is in reverse; for example, the injured area of ribcage sinks in when the person inhales instead of lifting outwards.

If you want more on that all you have to do is google it. ;)

(3) Dorri is my character. I made her up and she belongs to me. She's a doctor in some of my stories and I needed someone to take care of Nero. I usually don't like to use OCs but did you want Nero to suffer!? O.o

Anyway, I don't think Dorri is actually going to be important to the story, so don't worry.

Okay, I actually do have a plan for this! Hooray! I hope you guys liked it. A lot of it is like it was in Rebellion and Blue Rose, but I made a lot of changes in certain places. I hope you liked it! Leave me a review please! I'll give you cookies! :D Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth August 15, 2009


	2. Chapter 2 Warehouse Encounter

Diamondback CHAPTER 2

SirenaLoreley: Yeah I know I got back in the game really fast XD I'm hopelessly addicted. You'll see more of the 'shadowy figure' in this chapter ;) Not sure if Dorri will appear again but I like her too. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Silent Deathbringer: Yeah, I got right back into this, I'm hopelessly addicted to these two at the moment XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Amon2: Well, here's what happens next XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flowing Tears: Thanks :) Well here's the next part! Thanks for the review!! *Gives cookies*

I do not own Devil May Cry. This is written for fun and I make no money from it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two hunters made their way into the office dropping their equipment in their normal places.

"You want a beer?" Dante asked.

"No. I'm gonna pop some Tylenol and go to bed. Are you staying up?" he mumbled.

"A little while." he answered walking into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a beer.

Nero nodded as he made his way over to the sink and got a glass of water, pouring two Tylenol out of the bottle and popping them into his mouth as Dante took a swig of his drink.

"I'll call Trish tomorrow and see if she'll drop by for a few days."

Nero took a few more gulps of water before letting out a contented sigh and asking: "What for?"

"You're out of commission for a few days, kid. Due to work-related injury."

Nero glared. "I'm still going on missions." he protested.

"Uh-uh." he shook his head. "You're under house arrest."

"You can't do that! It's not like you're my mom or something!"

"No, but I am your boss." he replied taking another gulp of beer.

Nero ground his teeth. "You can't keep me here old man."

"Oh yes I can. And if I can't then Trish will."

The younger hunter growled, making Dante chuckle. "You've got some growing to do if you think that growling is going to threaten me. Kid."

Nero clenched his right hand, considering giving the older man a demonically powered punch to the jaw, but decided against it. He walked forward and pushed Dante out of his way as he walked back into the main room, his head turning towards the desk as the phone started ringing. He smirked and moved towards it, but before he could pick it up there was a thump as Dante hit the other edge of the desk and the phone flew off it's cradle to him making the younger man glare once again.

"Devil May Cry." he answered, pausing before making a few grunts of agreement before he grabbed a pen and pad of paper, writing something down where Nero couldn't see it. He ripped it off putting the page into his pocket and tossed the phone back onto the cradle. "Gotta go kid." he said drinking whatever was left in his beer before setting the empty bottle down.

Dante grabbed Ebony and Ivory and Rebellion before walking out the door. Nero heard a car start up outside.

"You're not suppose to drink and drive old man." Nero muttered before his gaze landed on the pad of paper, and a grin spread over his face as he picked up a pencil and started scribbling quickly back and forth across the page until an address started to become visible.

He smirked. "We'll see if you can keep me here old man."

Nero grabbed his keys as well as Blue Rose and Red Queen before heading out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nero arrived at the scene first, his motorcycle able to maneuver into alleys and other shortcuts that Dante couldn't in his car. He was at a warehouse so it wasn't hard to find a place to hide his bike. He parked it in a shadowy place where the night would also help to cover it.

He wondered what this job was about momentarily since he had no information about it, but it was probably about the same as every other mission: 'Search and destroy.'

He looked around for a minute before he found a door and broke the lock open so he could get inside, his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. His demon powers helped him to see well in poorly lit places, unforunately they didn't adjust quickly enough.

The younger hunter yelped as something wrapped around his ankle and yanked him forward his back hitting the ground hard making him bite back a whimper. He was hastily pulled upside down, Red Queen falling noisily to the cement below. Blue Rose started slipping from it's holster and Nero hastily grabbed for it.

"You are not the Son of Sparda!" came a hissing voice, slit yellow eyes coming into view.

"No shit." he replied getting his gun at the ready and firing it at the thing holding him up. The creature shrieked, releasing him, and sliding back between some boxes. Nero put out his devil arm to catch him landing on Red Queen's hilt picking it up as he rolled.

"Come on out." he beckoned, crouching on the ground where he'd landed a smirk on his lips.

"You…you are not the Son of Sparta. But you do know him." she hissed coming into Nero's view. The woman had angled features bright yellow eyes and a hood like a snake over her head and down her neck made of dark ebony scales Her head was turned sideways, only one of her eyes visible. She had a diamond pattern on her hood made out of yellow scales. She also had arms, as opposed to the creature they fought earlier in the day, and she was much longer as well wrapping up and around many of the storage boxes in the room.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't. It's none of your business anyway." he smirked aiming Blue Rose towards her.

"You surprised me with that before but I shall not be fooled again." she snapped.

"We'll see." he said shooting towards her face. The demon moved quickly launching forward close to Nero, and twisted around him before he could lift Red Queen against her. His right arm got pinned by his side with his sword his left hand cluching Blue Rose above her coils. He struggled fiercely against her tight hold praying that she wouldn't squeeze him and break his ribs again. He lifted Blue Rose to take another shot at her but she grabbed his wrist with her hand and her piercing yellow eyes met his frosty blues. Nero became completely ensnared as the demon weaved slowly from side to side like a cobra, hypnotizing him. He stopped struggling.

"Hmm…" she cooed. "Dante…The Son of Sparda…You have feelings for him…how wonderfully convenient." she smiled, one of her long black fingernails reached forward, brushing aside the young hunter's hoodie to touch his bare shoulder. A mark blossomed under her touch as she maintained her stare with Nero. She tilted his face up and placed a light kiss to his lips. "There now, perhaps I _won't_ have to do it myself. Now remember when you wake up Nero not to tell the Son of Sparda." she smirked her sharp fangs visible.

"Yes…" the young hunter breathed.

"Good boy." she murmured, hearing a car engine outside and quickly releasing Nero, who fell in a heap on the floor, before she shot out a broken window leaving the man laying in the middle of the warehouse unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante cut the engine and got out of the car starting when he caught Nero's scent. "No…" he mumbled, turning and running into the warehouse.

"Nero!" he shouted his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and he spotted the young hunter's unconscious form. Thinking the worst he ran to his side. The older hunter turned him onto his back quickly checking his pulse and noting that he didn't smell blood.

"Hey kid, what happened?" he tried, shaking his shoulders but getting no response. He looked around and didn't see or sense a demon or any demon blood. He sighed. "What am I going to do with you kid?"

He carefully put his arms around the younger hunter and pulled him over his shoulder getting ready to take him back to Devil May Cry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ha ha! And there is suspense! What did the demon do? Hmm? I'll never tell! :D You'll find out later. I promise! Leave me a review please! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth August 16, 2009


	3. Chapter 3 Venom

Diamondback CHAPTER 3

SirenaLoreley: Yeah, Nero is a very stubborn kid. Yep the snake demon did mess around with Nero's head, as for how you'll see in this chapter ;) Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

ZheeSturipFan: Yep Nero's very stubborn *nods* XD Thanks for the review. *gives cookies*

Purple Shirt: Yep, that's what he gets for his stubbornness…and yes he did get kissed by the demon, muahaha. Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Knightwolfe: Yes, I'm doing quite a bit of suspense in this story…but I like it :P Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Flowing Tears: Yes it was pretty easy to tell that Nero wasn't going to stay at the shop. You really think that Dante should have figured it out XD The snake demon is very freaky the hypnosis part was kinda cool to write though! XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Thanks for everyone who reviewed as well as anyone reading! I do not own Devil May Cry and I don't make any money for writing this story!! Enjoy chapter three!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dante laid the kid into the backseat of his car before climbing into the driver's seat with a sigh, knowing that Nero must have brought his motorcycle to get here, but he'd have to come back for it, there was no way to get it back to the shop right now and he had no idea where it was.

The more experienced hunter pulled out and started driving back home, stress etched into his face as he kept checking his rearview mirror to make sure the kid was breathing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nero shifted slightly feeling something digging into his side and that he was very uncomfortable. He quickly wondered if he was dead because that would just figure after he so blatantly disregarded Dante's orders.

He curled his fingers on his right hand his claws catching in the short fibers of the car's floor. He breathed in through his nose and immediately wished he hadn't as Dante's scent caught in his olfactory system and clogged his brain with a sudden longing. He groaned and opened his eyes realizing it was belt buckles digging into his side and he was curled up in the backseat of the older slayer's car.

"You okay kid?" Dante asked lightly.

"Just fucking peachy…Oww…" he mumbled feeling a slow ache from his torso where his ribs had probably fractured again when he hit the ground.

Dante chuckled now sure that the kid was fine. "I told you stay at home."

"Which is exactly why I went." he growled.

"Ah, the whole teenage rebellion thing. You'll grow out of it. Eventually."

"…This coming from the man who owns a sword named Rebellion."

The elder hunter chuckled. "Touché. So what happened?"

Nero put his left hand up to his forehead. "I used my bike to get there before you…I broke into the building…and then I guess I blacked out."

"Blacked out?"

"…I guess. I can't remember." he replied helplessly.

Dante frowned. "I found you with Red Queen and Blue Rose in your hands."

Nero shook his head as he sat up. "I have no clue how that happened. I walked into the warehouse…and then something wrapped around my ankle and then…nothing."

Dante continued to frown, feeling something was up. "You feeling okay kid?" he asked sounding slightly concerned.

"Besides my ribs being a little sore, yeah." he said, before going quiet. Maybe he did feel a little strange…but it wasn't a physical ailment. Why had Dante saved him after he disobeyed him? Didn't he deserve whatever happened to him because of his stubborn arrogance? He felt a deep longing desire to know, and perhaps some affection towards the older man.

His eyebrows furrowed as he considered this emotion a bit longer…affection? When had that started? Dante was someone he gave a hard time, messed around with and fought fiercely against sometimes. So if he did feel some sort of…fondness for Dante…how much was there? They were just friends-companions…if so why did it seem like it should be more-

"What are you thinking about so hard kid?" the object of his frustration asked.

"Nothing." he snapped feeling heat flood to his cheeks, keeping his eyes directed away.

Dante parked the car and cut the engine with a shrug. "Whatever kid."

"Don't call me kid." he rumbled, throwing open his car door open and getting out before faltering doubling over slightly his arm wrapping around his chest where a pain had flared up.

Dante quickly got out of the car as well. "Nero you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine old man. I just need another dose of Tylenol." he snapped, taking in a breath and righting himself, slamming the door and heading into the shop.

Dante frowned with disapproval before following closely behind him. Nero threw the door to Devil May Cry open and stormed inside. The older man followed him in before grabbing his human wrist, only for the younger hunter to whirl around and sock him in the face, dazing him momentarily.

"Don't-touch me!" he snapped.

Dante worked his jaw for a moment. "You need to cool it kid." he said. "What is going on?"

"Mind your own damn business!" he spat, before gasping when Dante grabbed his devil bringer whirling him around before smashing him up against the door, his devil arm twisted behind his back painfully. "Let go of me!"

"You cooled off yet kid?" Nero started thrashing in his grip a rainbow of curses flying from his lips. Dante grabbed his human hand, pinning it to the door before pressing his body against the kid's to keep him from getting free, but as soon as he did the younger hunter went utterly still and silent.

"Get…off." he whispered, his body as tense as a spring.

"I don't know, this is pretty comfortable." he murmured into Nero's neck playfully.

"Dante…my ribs." he tried, they didn't actually hurt but maybe it would get the elder slayer off him.

It worked the other pulled back enough for Nero to whirl around, but before he could retaliate Dante shifted his grip holding his wrists up above his head their bodies only inches apart. Nero breathed in and shuttered.

"You feeling alright kid?" the elder hunter asked trying to watch his captive's eyes, but Nero had his head turned to one side his cheek pressed up against the cool wood.

He chuckled lightly. "No, not really."

"What do you mean?" he asked softly. Nero turned his head to meet Dante's eyes and then let out a sigh, closing his light blue orbs and resting his head at the crook of the older hunter's neck taking a slow breath in, and letting his body fall loose.

Dante blinked, this being new and utterly strange behavior. He carefully let go of the younger slayer's wrists. Nero's arms fell to his own sides before reaching up and resting his hands on the other hunter's hips, his head turning slightly his lips brushing Dante's throat.

"Eh…kid? Is this about Kyrie?" he asked dumbly, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

Nero pulled back, his eyes confused. "Kyrie? No." he shook his head.

"Then…whatcha doin' kid?" he asked with a light laugh.

"Now I know you're not that stupid." he chuckled, reaching up to brush his devil bringer lightly over Dante's jaw his lips slowly following. "I was a little mixed up…but I think I get it…I think I've been falling for you for a long time now." he murmured.

Dante chuckled. "Wow…really?" he asked. "You sure you're not under some kind of spell or something seems kind of sud-"

Before the elder slayer could finish his sentence Nero tripped him so he fell onto his back and straddled him. "I'm positive." he replied before lunging forward and kissing him harshly on the lips. Dante responded to the roughness of the kiss. Teeth and tongues battled for dominance until a few drops of blood actually slipped past their lips. Nero's hands moved slowly over the elder hunter's strong chest, exploring.

Dante took dominance over their lip-lock before rolling Nero onto his back making him the one on top, he pulled back. "Not bad kid." he panted. "But I think that's far enough for now. I still think this is a tad too fast."

Nero frowned, not seeming one bit pleased with this report. He shook his head slightly and lightly blushed. The elder slayer blinked.

"Are you blushing kid?"

He blushed deeper. "Sorry…" he mumbled, sitting up slightly. "You're right. I'm just being a stupid kid."

Dante frowned. "Ki-Nero. Whether you have feelings for me or don't, I'm not gonna hold it against ya, but maybe you should take a night and sleep on it." he advised, getting off him and holding out his hand to help him up. Nero looked up and took his hand.

"You mean…you're not mad?" he asked, puzzled.

"Nah." he smiled pulling the kid onto his feet. "Like I said, take a night and think about it. Get back to me." he said taking a stretch and yawning. "I'm gonna go to bed myself. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah…tomorrow." he mumbled watching Dante walk upstairs and out of sight. He lightly smacked himself in the face. "Well, that went fucking great. What the hell just came over me?" he muttered.

"Nice moves Nero."

The kid's head snapped up from looking at the floor and he spotted Trish standing in the kitchen doorway.

"How long have you been there?" he asked his face going pale.

"I don't think I need to embarrass you anymore by telling you that." she said, hips swaying as she walked into the room. "So you're in love with Dante?" she asked, perching on the corner of the desk.

"I don't-what are you doing here Trish?" he asked instead.

"Dante called me on the way to some warehouse job and asked if I would come by because you were injured, but when I got here, you were no where in sight. Though I did find this." she said holding up the pad of paper covered in pencil lead that revealed the location of the job Dante was suppose to take. "Very clever. But what happened at the warehouse that got you two so…hot under the collar?"

"Nothing." he sighed. "I don't remember what happened at the warehouse. Apparently Dante found me unconscious." he shrugged, setting down Blue Rose and Red Queen before starting to shed his jacket followed by his hoodie.

Trish cocked an eyebrow. "Did Dante get you shit-faced?"

"What? No! He's the only one who even had any beer today."

"Then uh-where'd ya get the tat?" she pointed to his shoulder. Nero frowned and pulled his shirt back to get a better look at the snake head that was resting at his collarbone and was horrified to find there was more the snake apparently coiled over the young hunter's shoulder and back around to the head like it was going to wrap around his neck and choke him.

He looked at Trish with a panicked expression. "I didn't get this."

His fear seemed to transfer to her as concerned flickered across her face. "What do you mean you didn't get it."

"I mean that I did not go to a tattoo parlor and tell them to wrap a snake around my neck!" he snapped.

"Take your shirt off." she said making a quick flick with her wrist and walking closer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yep, that's it for now! I have to do some research for the next chapter ;) so it might take a bit longer than these to get up, but I'm not sure. I know Nero was kind of out of character, but that was on purpose! I hope you guys liked it! Review please! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth August 18, 2009


	4. Chapter 4 Snake Bite

Diamondback CHAPTER 4

Amon2: Yeah, Nero is starting to figure out that there's something wrong with him XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Silent Deathbringer: Well, I'm glad you liked the DantexNero part! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yes, some of the mystery shall be solved in this chapter, but more is coming, I don't want to spoil the surprise ;) Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Knightwolfe: Actually, not too much tension between the two, they're just kinda confused at the moment XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Purple Shirt: Yes, curses can be an excellent way to bring to lovers together :D You'll have to find out about the tattoo, it may stay and it may go…Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Starlight-ninja: Dante sorta did slip up and he is going to need a little bit of help, but you'll see in this chapter ;) I don't want to give too much away. Nero was kind of OOC because of hat he was saying when he was talking to Dante before they kissed but that'll be explained here too XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

ZheeSuripFan: I thought the snake tattoo was a cool touch :P And you'll find out it's meaning in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Whew! This chapter is finished! I'm pretty pleased how it came out all in all. Anyway, I do not own Devil May Cry and this story is written only for entertainment purposes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's called the curse of Culvra." Trish mumbled as she and Nero sat in the middle of a pile of books. Said books looking like they had probably existed for more than one-hundred years each.

"Well what does it do?" the younger slayer demanded as he dropped the book he was holding.

"Says here…it makes the subject moody and more likely to express their own deep, innermost feelings…as well as being overall more seductive."

"…Is that it?" he asked, though he was slightly nervous, those feelings that he had felt towards Dante earlier were _his_ and not because of what the demon had made him feel?

"No. This special mark makes the subject an envoy of the original demon. Since snake demons are gifted with hypnosis it is sometimes very easy to do and the subject may have no memory of the actual event." she read.

"What did it do to me?" he asked.

"I'm getting to it!" Trish mumbled waving a hand at him. Both were tired and sleep deprived which started to make them a bit testy. "The most common gift given to an envoy is poison from the canine teeth…"

Both sat in silence for about ten seconds, processing.

"Dante!" Nero gasped, flying to his feet and running upstairs, Trish was about three steps behind, book in hand.

The young hunter burst into Dante's room, which immediately woke the elder hunter who sat up in bed and caught sight of the shirtless Nero. He rubbed his eye a smirk coming over his features.

"You think it over kid?"

"…He's fine." Nero mumbled.

"What do you mean? Was there any question?" he asked, confused.

"Wait-it says that some snake venoms can take up to several hours to show effects depending on the type of venom." Trish cut in.

"Wait-wait. Snake venom? What?" Dante asked.

"Well I…" the younger hunter blushed.

"Nero injected snake venom into you while you guys were sucking face." Trish answered. "Do you feel any swelling or pain in your mouth Dante?"

"My tongue kinda hurts because the kid bit…oh."

"Shouldn't we go to the hospital or something!?" Nero asked.

Trish shook her head. "Says here that normal antivenin has no effect. The only way to cure it is to find the demon who did the poisoning. It says that the antivenom needed to cure any venom from an envoy is contained in their rattlesnake-like tail."

"Then let's go." Dante said.

"No way old man. You have to stay here. The more movement you make the quicker the venom spreads."

"Well…look who knows something about snake venom."

"It's simple biology the more movement the more circulation the faster the venom moves. I don't need you dying on me." Nero murmured. "So I need the antivenin for Dante. How do I remove the curse?"

"Says here…the only way to get rid of it is to have the demon themselves remove it."

"Well that's not going to happen. So I'm going to poison anything I bite into?"

"Snakes only poison what they want to poison, so now that you've envenomated what I'm assuming was the host demon's target-AKA Dante-you should be able to control what you do and do not poison."

"Fucking great. I'm a walking rattlesnake." Nero muttered turning on his heel to get ready to leave. Trish stayed where she was for a moment watching him stomp downstairs to get his shirt.

"Watch out for the kid Trish. He's still hurt." Dante mumbled seriously.

"Why Dante Sparda I didn't know you cared." the blonde grinned.

"Well it's sorta my fault too. I knew forbidding him to come would rile him up. I don't want that demon to get their hands-or coils on him again. The kid needs backup for this one."

Trish nodded. "I got it Dante. Try going back to sleep. That's probably the best move you can make right now." she said, before closing the door to the bedroom and looking down towards Nero who was throwing Red Queen and Blue Rose on.

"Bring Sparda. Guns don't work on these things you gotta tear their scales off." he sneered clenching his demon hand before grabbing the keys to Dante's car.

Trish nodded but decided to bring Luce and Ombra just in case, she placed Sparda on her back.

"Let's go." Nero commanded heading out the front door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nero parked in front of the warehouse that he'd been to previously.

"What makes you think it'll be here?" Trish asked skeptically.

"I've felt a pull to come back here since I bit Dante." he said leaning on the steering wheel before sighing and opening the car door. "I don't know how easily this thing can hypnotize me, so watch my back, but don't make yourself visible until it looks like I'm in trouble. I'm gonna try to get her to remove the curse so I won't mean anything I say in there. Okay?"

"I got it Nero."

The younger hunter sucked in a breath and nodded, getting out of the car and heading for the door that he had broken into earlier. He looked back to find that Trish had disappeared into the shadows like she was never there to begin with. He looked back forward and took a few slow steps inside.

"So, the young devil-boy heeds my call?" came the hissing female voice.

"Why wouldn't I? You made me your envoy, and helped me get rid of that cocky old bastard." he smirked, crossing his arms.

"My my…I never thought you'd be so helpful. I thought that you liked the Son of Sparda."

"You never heard of a love-hate relationship? It's more towards the hate side for us, but I've never been able to best him before. Kudos to the poison. He never saw it coming." he chuckled. It definitely paid to have a silver tongue, he just had to make sure he didn't insult the lady…at least not yet.

The demon laughed as well a raspy hissing sound, as she slid closer, her coils slowly wrapping around the young slayer's hips.

"But now that I've completed the mission I was wondering if you minded getting rid of the venom? I really don't want to end up poisoning my next girlfriend or anything." he said, starting to feel slightly nervous with the demon so close his devil bringer glowing like crazy.

"Well that won't happen if you stay with me." she cooed in his ear, her forked tongue flicking out.

Nero paled slightly. "Ah…ha I don't think you're really my type."

She frowned in disapproval "Well then if I'm not your type, I'll just make you no one else's type." she hissed her hand touching the snake head on his collarbone.

The devil hunter quickly unfolded his arms his human hand grabbing Blue Rose to shoot her in the face as his devil bringer's claws sunk into the demon's scales pulling them up as he had with the snake earlier.

She shrieked in surprise and anger her coils tightening around him. "You didn't kill the Son of Sparda at all!" she accused.

Nero chuckled painfully, raking his hand further up the snake's body. "No. Trish!"

The female hunter made her grand entrance by breaking through one of the warehouse windows, Sparda in hand.

The demon hissed once again in anger one of her coils shooting out towards the woman, Trish jumped over it, landing on one of the crates in the room. The movement caused the coils around Nero to tighten greatly.

"Trish!" he gasped. The other devil hunter looked over quickly and lunged forward only to get slapped away by the tail of the demon, her head cracking against the crate behind her, incapacitating the female slayer.

"I am going to crush you." the demon hissed with a sneer, as she watched Nero struggle for breath. The younger hunter triggered and pulled back his devil arm, the ghostly arm appearing, before he reached out the apparition arm grabbing the demon by the head. She struggled and exposed her fangs reaching out to try and bite him but he kept her too far away. The muscles around him tightened again slightly before loosening enough for him to slip free. He grabbed Red Queen as she trashed and dug the flaming blade into the bleeding flesh he'd exposed. The demon screamed and fought his hold wildly. Nero let go to grab Red Queen with both hands and yank it up her body to her head splitting the back of her skull. She gave a few twitches of life before going still, blood pooling at Nero's feet as he de-triggered.

"Trish? You all right!?" he called.

"Yeah, I think so." she mumbled dizzily, one hand on her head from where she'd been hit and almost rendered unconscious.

"Alright well, we have to find the rattle." he said.

"Yeah." Trish agreed as they started following the demon's body to her tail.

"Like a damn scavenger hunt." Nero muttered. They finally reached the end of her body where a glowing purple snake rattle sat. The younger hunter used his devil arm to strip the scales all the way around and Red Queen to slice the whole rattle off.

"Let's go." he sighed, hopping off the crates and heading for the door, Trish walked after him.

"She didn't remove the curse did she?"

"No. I'm going to have to practice not poisoning things when I bite." he replied, walking outside.

"Well at least you'll learn to control it, and if you ever get bitten by a snake you'll be immune." she offered helpfully.

"Yeah, like there are any snakes around here."

She shrugged. "Could happen."

"Let's just get out of here." he sighed, tossing her the keys. "You take the car. I left my bike here earlier and it's faster I need to get back to Dante."

Trish caught the keys easily. "Go get 'im." she smiled watching as Nero pulled out his bike and took off into the darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nero broke the speed limit all the way back to Devil May Cry, and upon hazardously parking his vehicle rushed into the business and up to Dante's room.

The elder hunter looked like he was sick. He was pale, shivering and wrapped up in all the blankets he could reach. Nero felt guilt rush over him. This was all his fault. If he would have just stayed home when Dante told him to, none of this would have happened. At least he had the cure now.

He brought the rattle to his own lips and punctured it with a fang. He went over and sat by the side of the bed.

"Dante, wake up." he said shaking his shoulder. The other hunter's eyes opened, they were hazy. "Drink this. It's the antivenin." he said holding it out, but Dante didn't seem to understand. He sighed and placed his devil bringer behind the elder slayer's head, tilting it up slightly and placed the antivenom to his lips.

The effect was almost immediate, after two swallows he stopped shivering, some of his color returning. Nero pulled it away when there was no more in the segment, it apparently had more than one dosage.

Dante smacked his lips. "Not half bad."

Nero chuckled. "You were scaring me there for a minute old man."

The older hunter smirked. "You look beat kid." he looked over at the clock 5AM. "You and Trish should probably get some shut-eye."

Now that all the adrenaline had worn off Nero felt like he'd just carried one-hundred pounds of bricks over a mountain and back. He was exhausted. "Yeah." he agreed. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." he smiled slightly, getting to his feet, pausing when he felt Dante's hand on his wrist.

"Trish is here." he reminded.

"Oh yeah." Typically Trish slept in Nero's room since she was the only girl and she needed 'privacy' or something.

Dante chuckled at the face the younger hunter was making. "You know you don't have to sleep on the couch." he hinted

Nero blinked at him, wondering what he was implying.

"You could always stay in here with me, it's more comfy than the couch." he promised with a smirk.

The younger hunter rolled it over in his brain for a few moments. "No groping me while I sleep?"

Dante laughed. "Shouldn't I be worried about that?"

"Huh?"

"Well, the way you pounced on me earlier was some indication. The Curse of Culvra makes you show your innermost feelings." he grinned.

"Oh…how did you know that? And how did you know it was the Curse of Culvra?"

"I heard little snippets of what Trish was saying earlier. Come on kid. I don't bite…but I suppose I'm the one out of the two of us who you don't need to worry about in that department."

"Watch it old man." he smirked before lightly snapping his teeth.

The elder hunter chuckled and Nero kicked off his boots, socks, jeans and the extra layers on his torso leaving him in his T-shirt and boxers. He slowly slipped into bed next to Dante and they quickly drifted off due to exhaustion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nero slept peacefully until he felt something shifting under his head and someone touching his devil arm. He quickly opened his eyes to find his head was resting on Dante's shoulder. He blushed and started to pull away as fast as his sleep-clogged brain would allow.

"What happened to your arm kid?"

"Wha?" he asked sleepily looking over to his devil arm where the other man was touching it. From his shoulder to his elbow where his demonic armor had been was now covered in red scales the blue light still shining underneath. He gasped, and pulled back his shirt slightly finding that where his devil arm stopped light blue scales were covering his skin down to the bottom of his ribcage and the tattoo around his neck had grown black scales of it's own.

"Kid, what happened when you went to get that antivenom?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Muahaha! I am so evil! You thought it was gonna end with Dante getting cured! XD I had another plot twist up my sleeve *devil face* Well leave me a review! You know how I love them! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth August 20, 2009


	5. Chapter 5 Cold Blooded

Diamondback CHAPTER 5

Knightwolfe: What have I done? I've laid another curse on Nero for dramatic effect! :D Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Flowing Tears: I've done that a few times where I think I'm up to date and go to the latest chapter, and then I'm so confused! XD Thanks for the banana and cream! *eats* And thanks for the review too! Here's the next chapter! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yes I know, the plot thickens! I couldn't resist putting Nero in trouble, and I mean can you blame the snake demon? Nero is super sexy! XD Thanks for the review. *catches rose* and here's some cookies! *gives cookies*

Purple Shirt: That's the point of a plot twist, you're not suppose to see it coming! If you did it would be called a plot-LINE now wouldn't it? XD Yes, the tattoo now makes sense…more sense…:P Yes you did call the reason for Nero's odd behavior even though it was rather obvious :P Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

ZheeSuripFan: Yep, Dante got to be the one in trouble, but Nero gets the really big problem in the end XD I couldn't resist. Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Starlight-ninja: I can't tell you if Nero is going to become a snake…that would take out the suspense! :P Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Sorry it took me a little longer than my last few chapters to get this up I've been getting ready to go back to college, so I've been a bit preoccupied. Plus I had a bit of trouble getting started on this chapter, but I got through it!

I do not own Devil May Cry and I gain nothing except satisfaction from writing this story! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Seems to me that demon lady got mad and jealous and laid another curse on you." Dante said calmly.

"Yeah-ya think?" Nero grumbled, looking at his newly scalified skin.

"Calm down kid. I'm sure I have a remedy for it somewhere." he said.

"Calm down!? It's bad enough I have a poisonous bite-now I'm turning into a real snake!" he exclaimed.

"Nero!" he barked, getting the younger's attention. "Any curse that demon lays is probably in the same book that you guys found the Curse of Culvra. So relax, we'll find the cure, you won't turn into a snake."

The younger hunter frowned, but stayed quiet wrapping his arms around himself. "Ugh…it's freezing in here." he mumbled.

Dante quirked an eyebrow, it felt about seventy, that wasn't cold. He reached out and placed his wrist to Nero's forehead.

"You are kinda chilly." he murmured. "Hey…aren't snakes…cold-blooded?"

Nero sighed. "Yes, they are. Come on, let's go look up this curse."

The two got out of bed and headed downstairs.

"So where's the book that had the Curse of Culvra in it?" Dante inquired.

The younger shrugged. "I don't know, Trish had it." he said, looking around and shivering again. "Could be the one on the desk. I'm gonna go get dressed Dante, I'm freezing." he mumbled running back upstairs. The elder slayer watching him with a small amount of worry before walking over to his desk and picking up the book. He flipped through, skimming over the pages until he found one detailing Nero's symptoms and a list of ingredients needed for the ritual to cure him.

He read over the plants required feeling he could find them until reaching the last and quietly cursing.

"What are you damning old man?" Nero asked, coming downstairs fully dressed.

"There's good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?"

"Actually there's not a lot of that. The good news is most of the plants needed for the ritual to reverse the curse are really common."

"Okay…then the bad news is?"

"We only have three days to find all of them as well as the very rare component to the ritual. A Daemn Rosa."

"And what is that?"

"It's a rare flower that only blooms on a new moon."

"Well the new moon is tomorrow. What's the big deal?"

"When it blooms it attracts all kinds of demons."

Nero flattened him with a look gesturing to both of them. "Demon hunters."

Dante cracked a smirk and chuckled. "Alright kid, whatever. We only need one Daemn Rosa for the ceremony."

"What else do we need?"

"Aloe Vera, Bloodroot, Boneset, Butterfly weed, and Cedar.(1)" he explained.

"Those shouldn't be hard to find at all."

"No, so we should get the Daemn Rosa then the rest of the stuff."

"Where does it grow?"

"I've heard it grows in some ruins about a day's drive from here."

"A day's drive?"

"Yeah, so I guess we better get going. I'll leave Trish to watch the shop." he said, walking upstairs to get dressed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two left the shop shortly after one O'clock in Dante's car since it was going to be a long drive and it wasn't practical to take the motorcycle.

Nero was in a brooding type of mood and didn't say much. He wasn't really sure _what_ to say. Where exactly did he stand with Dante? He wasn't sure, which was the cause for his brooding. He stared out the side window as the scenery flew past his unresponsive blue eyes.

The elder's actions recently had been about as peculiar as his own. When Nero had kissed him he'd responded with nothing less than enthusiasm, he had seemed a bit surprised at the younger hunter's confession of…feelings but not disgusted by it, and he'd offered to let Nero sleep in his bed last night, not even flinching upon finding their position that morning.

His eyebrows furrowed, an action that Dante rarely missed, and this time wasn't any different.

"What 'cha trying to wrap your mind around kid?" he asked, before glancing back at the road.

"Nothin'. Just thinking." he replied with a shake of his head, turning his frosty blue orbs back out at the suburbs that they were passing through. He paused for a few moments longer then looked over at the elder hunter. "Where do I stand with you Dante?" he asked, for once not demanding an answer, just asking a question in soft tones as if fearing the reaction.

"What do you mean kid?" he asked with a small smirk.

Crimson lightly tinted Nero's cheeks. "You know what I mean old man." he mumbled. "I don't understand what you're playing at."

"I'm not playing at anything." he answered.

"Bullshit you're not." he grumbled.

"All right kid, say I am playing at…something, care to spell it out to me what it is?" he smirked, glancing over.

Nero's eyes narrowed. "With the past few days! I told you I had some kind of feelings for you and you barely bat an eyelash, you even let me kiss you-and you kissed me back! But I don't understand! If all you wanted was a quick fuck then you could have just taken advantage of me while I was…influenced by the hypnosis-and then last night. You let me sleep in the same bed as you, but you didn't try anything and I woke up cuddled up to you this morning and you didn't even care! I just don't get it! What are you after!?" he asked, seeming like he wanted to pull his hair out.

"Calm down kid, and think about it for a minute."

"I've been thinking about it for the last thirty minutes!"

"Wow, I didn't know you cared so much." he grinned.

"Ugh." he grumbled, glaring out the window because of Dante being his narcissistic-self again, thinking that everyone wanted him.

The older slayer could see that the gears in the kid's head were turning, trying to churn out an answer to the question that he had imposed. He could tell it might take awhile and switched on the radio to his favorite station while he let Nero work on it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next six hours the two only had brief exchanges about mild topics like the music station. Dante pulled up to a motel where they were going to spend the night.

"This is the closest place to where the Daemn Rosa grows." he said in way of explanation as they headed to check-in. Dante got them a key and tossed it to Nero, who took it without comment, knowing that the older hunter wanted to sneak in their weapons and expected him to go unlock the room.

Nero sauntered off to room 21 and unlocked the door, walking inside and flipping on a light switch seeing a regular motel room. There was reddish-brown carpet, somewhat old wallpaper, a window with blinds, a dresser with a television on top, one double bed and a door to his right leading to a small bathroom. He looked at the bed for a long moment realizing that they would be sleeping together again tonight.

He placed the key next to the TV and pulled down the battered blinds so he could take the sling off his devil arm. He lightly flexed his fingers, still thinking. He had tried to calculate all of Dante's actions over the past few days and the only thing they added up to…was either Dante was messing with him and his emotions…or…that maybe there was more to it than that and the elder hunter actually cared more about him than just a stupid kid, or his trainee. The second option made him hopeful a feeling of warmth blooming in his chest while the thought of option one-the seemingly more likely option-made him feel sick to his stomach.

Nero looked over when Dante entered the room with Rebellion and Red Queen. He placed the blades near the bed and smirked at the kid.

"So, you figured anything out yet?" he asked, and Nero looked away feeling his gut twist and heart sink.

"You're just messing with me." he whispered.

Dante paused. "What?"

"You're just fucking with me aren't you!?" he demanded turning on the elder hunter with a snarl.

Dante laughed, causing the younger hunter to growl "That's really what you came up with?"

Nero turned his face away feeling heat in his cheeks and a sting in his chest.

"Nero." the sound was soft but close, Dante's breath brushed his ear. It startled him and he jumped back, turning to face the elder hunter.

"Dante-what are you doing?"

"Well, you seem incapable of deciphering my actions by yourself, so I'll show you." he smirked, their lips touching lightly as the more experienced hunter's arms wrapped around Nero's hips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(1) Each of the herbs have a specific property that I thought would be useful for the ceremony.

Aloe Vera is to sustain the body. Bloodroot is to aid with regeneration. Boneset is for fixing, mending and strengthening. Butterfly weed is for transformation and rebirth. Cedar is for protection and warding against negative spirits. I did some research and that's what I turned up, oh and the Daemn Rosa is a plant I made up, it means Demon Rose in Latin.

Ha ha! I finally get in some more DantexNero time where they're not trying to rip each other's faces off! XD I hope you liked this chapter, it may take me a little longer to get up the next chapter since I'm back at school and I gotta get back into the swing of things! So please be patient with me! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth August 23, 2009


	6. Chapter 6 Playing Around

Diamondback CHAPTER 6

Knightwolfe: *holds hands up from catapult* I'll fix Nero I swear!! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yep, Nero is turning into a snake demon. I liked the plot twist personally. You'll find out about the potion soon enough ;) The Daemn Rosa is a flowering plant that is used to reverse effects of curses, but also draws demons to it's presence. You'll see what Dante does ;) Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flowing Tears: Yeah, Nero had a deadpan moment right there pointing out the obvious XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Starlight-Ninja: Yeah, it seems the logical conclusion that Dante is just playing around and taking it too far. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Purple Shirt: Yes, it looks like it's going towards sexy time XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

I'm probably going to be getting back to 1 week intervals for my posts since school is back up and I've been really busy with reading assignments above all else. Actually right now I SHOULD be reading about how irrigation and stuff started for history class, but this was more fun ! ^_^; Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nero blinked in surprise as he was kissed and held, Dante's tongue slid past his slightly parted lips. The younger hunter slowly closed his eyes his hands moving to rest on the older slayer's shoulders his own tongue rubbing timidly against Dante's, exploring carefully. The kiss was slow and intense, nothing like their first fierce encounter, though Nero was still extra careful not to bite the elder hunter, worried about poisoning him again.

After a few moments Dante pulled back, a sexy smirk on his face. "Clear things up a bit?"

Nero watched him breathlessly for a moment. "No." he replied, this time capturing Dante's lips with his own, his hands finding their way into the older hunter's hair. Amazingly enough to the younger slayer, Dante continued to reciprocate without doing anything horribly perverted.

After a few more minutes they broke away because of the need to catch their breath.

Nero sucked in a breath. "So…you're not just playing with me?"

"Did that seem like playing?"

"It could be." he answered.

Dante smirked. "No kid, I'm not just fucking with you. I suggest we put that on hold until you're less scaly and cold-blooded."

Nero punched him in the arm. "You're serious though?" he said, still wary.

"Kid, it would be too dangerous even for _me_ to play you like that." he chuckled.

The younger hunter let a smirk of his own play over his lips at the thought of Dante fearing him even a little.

"Speaking of scales though, maybe we should take a look. How much have they spread?" the older hunter wondered.

Nero shrugged, and started shedding his layers.

"Ooh baby take it off." Dante teased, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Shut up." he grumbled, feeling heat flood his cheeks.

"Aw, you know you're kinda cute when you blush kid."

"Shut up old man." he repeated, peeling off his final T-shirt. Dante turned serious then as he saw the scales had spread from just the right side of Nero's body all the way across to his left down to his ribcage, though they hadn't started down his left arm yet.

The younger dragged his human hand over the light blue scales experimentally feeling their smooth texture.

"The book said we have four days, which is about three now." the older hunter said.

"Dante?" he asked. "What happens if we don't?"

"Ya know that snake demon?"

"Yeah."

"You'll probably look something like that."

Nero frowned.

"Come on kid." Dante sighed, standing up and removing his trademark jacket. "We better rest. Tomorrow is going to be obscenely long."

Nero heaved a sigh as well. "Yeah. Okay." he nodded, toeing off his boots and putting his hoodie back on. It was still chilly.

Dante stripped off everything but his black boxers and slid into the bed, Nero slid in next to him fully clothed.

"Ya still cold kid?"

"Yeah." he nodded, resisting slightly when he felt Dante drag him slightly closer and pausing when he realized that the older hunter's skin was very warm. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and curled up close to Dante before drifting off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nero opened his eyes slowly looking around at the already bright room. He sat up slightly "Dante?" he called upon not seeing him in bed. He didn't hear the shower running either. The older hunter's gear was still laying around, Ebony and Ivory sitting on the side table and Rebellion sat beside the bed.

"Dante?" he asked again, rubbing his eye and he sat up and spotted a note sitting on top of his famed duel pistols and picked it up.

_Nero,_

_I went out to pick up the other stuff for the ritual, so no worries. I left my babies with you so if they have even a scratch on them when I get back it's coming out of your scaly hide. You should probably rest for tonight, sleep as long as you want, I'll be back soon enough._

_-Dante_

Nero chuckled. Crazy old man. He put the note down and turned his attention to the pistols on the table. He'd never been able to handle or really get a good look at any of Dante's weapons that weren't hanging on the wall. He cautiously picked up Ivory and looked over the white gun with interest. Of course _'Ebony and Ivory'_ was printed on the edge in gold cursive, but what caught his attention was an inscription on the other side…it said _'For Tony Redgrave By .45 Art Warks' _Who was Tony Redgrave? He thought these particular weapons were designed for Dante himself. Was Tony Redgrave an alias? It was something to ask about anyway.

He continued looking over Ivory's sleek structure figuring out that this particular firearm was designed for quick draw and rapid fire shots. He looked at the grip where there was a Victorian aged looking picture with a girl with white hair.

Finished with examining the right-hand gun he placed it back on the table and picked up Ebony investigating it the same way, if only to keep his mind occupied for a few minutes. He found that while it had the same inscription and there was a picture of another woman with black hair on the grip, Ebony was made for long distance shots.

He looked back at Ivory and picked it up with his right hand, holding one in each of his hands their weight comfortable his fingers resting easily in the grips. They were beautiful weapons, and trustworthy as well, they were flashy and effective just like Dante. The half-devil gently placed them back on the table smiling slightly to himself, wondering if one could make any assumptions about a person by what kind of gun they wielded. Of course he had a special interest in guns, he'd made Blue Rose himself and he had been the only member of the Order of the Sword allowed to even have a firearm.

He sighed, figuring that he was going to have to be up all night and he might as well try to follow Dante's advice of getting some more sleep while he had the chance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante returned carrying a few bags, his shopping trip having been rather uneventful, his gaze skimmed around the room and he smirked slightly seeing that Nero had either followed his advice, or hadn't woken up yet. He dropped the bags next to the TV and walked over to the edge of the bed finding Ebony and Ivory moved slightly from where he'd left them. Kid must've woken up at some point.

Nero stirred after a moment, looking over at the older hunter.

"Hey sleepy-head." Dante said playfully, ruffling the kid's already sleep mussed hair. Nero bat his hand away.

"How did shopping go?" he asked as he sat up the older hunter sitting on the edge of the bed nearby.

"Found everything we need, other than the obvious." he answered. "How's the scales?"

Nero heaved a sigh looking over to his left arm where the scales had taken over down to his elbow. "Still spreading like wildfire." he grumbled.

Dante shrugged out of his jacket. "Yeah. That's to be expected, but they haven't gone any further than that?"

"Doesn't look like it. Are you warm?" he wondered, realizing that for the first time since yesterday he wasn't cold.

"Yeah, turned the heat up to eighty-five in here so you wouldn't freeze when I left." he chuckled.

"Oh." he murmured, feeling somewhat humbled that the older man had thought of something like that. "Thanks."

"No biggie. You mind if I crank it down a bit?"

"No, that's fine." he said as the older man walked over and turned down the heat. "Hey Dante?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Who's Tony Redgrave?" he wondered.

"Ah, so you _were_ looking at Ebony and Ivory then."

"Yeah, you left them here, I've never really seen them up close. So who is it?" he prompted.

"It's me. I called myself Tony Redgrave for awhile. I don't really want to get into it."

"Okay." he shrugged getting up out of bed and tugging his clothes on, rolling down the sleeves of his jacket to cover the scales and his devil bringer, which was looking freakier than usual with the red and blue scales building up on it.

"So, what are we going to do?" he asked.

Dante looked over at the clock. "It's only one, so no need to go and start out to the ruin yet. You want to go catch something to eat?"

"Yeah." he agreed with a nod.

"I know this great pizza joint downtown." Dante grinned.

"All right, whatever. I'm starving." he stated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two went to the pizza joint that Dante had suggested and Nero had to begrudgingly admit it was pretty good even though he was damn sick of pizza.

Nero started eating his third slice, looking away with a roll of his eyes as Dante shoved half a slice into his own mouth.

"So when should we start out to the ruins?" the younger asked taking a bite out of his food.

Dante finished chewing and swallowed. "Well, I'd say we have about an hour to hang around, but then we should check-out grab our stuff and head over."

"Doesn't it only grow at night?"

"You're catching on! Yeah it does, but it'll be easier to go where it grows before it does so that we don't have to fight our way _in_-"

"As well as out." Nero said with a nod. "I get it."

"I knew you were smart." the older hunter grinned cheekily, earning himself a punch in the shoulder with Nero's left arm since the kid was making very sure to keep his sleeve rolled down on his right arm and hiding it under the table. Dante chucked lightly at the attempt and took another piece of pizza and eating it quickly as if he didn't someone would snatch it away from him.

"Ready to head out kid?" he asked setting money on the table, since he didn't have a tab here.

"Whenever you are old man." he answered, standing up.

"Okay, let's head back to the motel and get ready for tonight." he suggested, Nero nodded in agreement and they headed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was mostly just filler and character building, sorry that not too much happened! Hope you enjoyed it anyway! Leave me a review please! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth August 30, 2009


	7. Chapter 7 Cold

Diamondback CHAPTER 7

SirenaLoreley: Yep the plot thickens as they say XD Nero's trust is growing, but it's still a bit tentative. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

ZheeSuripFan: I'm glad you think I make them sweet :3 I try. The season? It's fall here, the leaves will be changing color soon and my birthday is coming up :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Purple Shirt: I'm glad you think the spacing is good at least. And yep Dante loves his pizza! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Knightwolfe: Yes, Nero will get fixed eventually! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flowing Tears: I'm glad you liked the last chapter :3 Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Well, you guys asked for it so here' s the next chappy of Diamondback! Remember that I do not own Devil May Cry! I don't even have a copy of the game ;_; ...just a poster. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nero slammed the car door once he was outside and looked around at the grassy field before them the yellowed grass growing taller than him. His eyes narrowed slightly, and Dante grinned.

"It's a whole buffet." he said retrieving Red Queen, and tossing it to the kid as he grabbed his own blade approaching the edge of the grass and making a large horizontal swipe, cutting the foliage down to size and exposing a few demons who were not very happy that their habitat had been disrupted.

White and green spider-like Arachne demons looked up at them and hissed in anger. Nero pulled out Blue Rose and fired at one of them piercing their body. It let out a scream of anger and pain and leapt toward the younger slayer with grace and agility that Nero hadn't expected from the rather large creature. He barely managed to roll out of the way.

"Red Queen, kid! The creepy crawlies don't like fire-do ya!?" the elder slayer laughed keeping two of the creatures at bay with Rebellion.

Nero let a smirk creep over his features as he revved up Red Queen, the spider turning towards him and opening it's mouth to shoot sticky webs at him, he managed to twist away but some of the web clung to his jacket.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that bug!" he said menacingly as he drew forth his trusty blade and took a fiery swipe at the oversized spider. The creature shrieked as it was sliced in two and incinerated. Nero grinned and turned towards the others finding Dante had a few more than he could easily handle and decided to 'cut in' literally slicing two more in half in a single stroke.

"Nice moves kid." Dante smirked, carving up a few of the Arachne in his own style the two dispatching of the monsters quickly enough.

Nero grinned seeing all the spiders were dead and realized that even after all the exertion and the heat of Red Queen's flames he still didn't feel as hot as he would normally.

Dante saw the smile drop from the younger's face and felt himself frown as well. "Come on kid, and watch out for the little ones they leave all over the ground, they explode and it stings a bit." he tried cheerfully.

Nero looked over and nodded, trudging next to the older hunter through the knee-high grass.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two tramped through the field and into the nearby woods Nero walked half a step behind and to the side of Dante since he didn't know the way, and he was beginning to feel lazy and tired in the shade of the large trees.

He didn't notice the elder hunter had paused until a hand grabbed the back of his jacket and yanked him backwards before a glowing red appendage could impale him. Nero's blue orbs stared shocked at the bright red claw that had almost killed him had Dante not pulled him back.

"Keep your wits kid, we got more company." Dante mumbled looking over at the three creatures to their right Nero turned his head quickly and saw the two Mephistos and a Faust. He glared at the Faust who retracted his claw. "I got the small ones then." the elder hunter stated seeing his malicious glare, as he pulled out Ebony and Ivory and moved towards them. Nero's devil bringer shot out and grabbed the Foust pulling it towards him and slashing with Red Queen.

Dante was busy on his own with the two Mephistos leaping up high in the air to turn upside down spinning as bullets rained down on the two demons. Nero squeezed the Faust and slammed it into a tree trying to remove the protective veil of darkness, he slammed it into another oak and then into the ground where the creature's white skeleton was finally exposed. The kid grinned bringing Red Queen down in several powerful strikes to end the demon that almost ended him.

He glanced over finding that Dante was just finishing up with his lot delivering the final blow before resting Rebellion's blade on his shoulder.

"So much for not fighting our way in." Nero mumbled.

"Oh, this is nothing like it's going to be getting out of here kid." he smirked. "Come on, let's keep moving, we're burnin' daylight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They continued along, Nero's eyelids flagging more and more, feeling colder as they went and Dante didn't fail to notice.

"Nero."

He blinked harshly coming out of his stupor.

"You okay kid?"

"Cold." he mumbled sleepily, making Dante wonder if he should've left the younger hunter in the motel.

Instead he shrugged out of jacket and handed it to Nero. "Put that on, I'm burning up anyway." he grinned in his usual flippant manner. The younger slayer blinked and took the coat gratefully, sliding it on over his clothes, the leather still warm from the older hunter's body.

He looked over at the older male. "Thanks." he mumbled.

Dante shrugged. "No big deal."

Nero decided not to say anything else just wrapped the jacket around him, looking up and realizing that they were at some kind of old stone monument overgrown with ivy and brush.

"This is the place I take it." he mumbled.

"Yep." Dante sighed, looking over at the setting sun that had set the sky aflame with reds and oranges fading into yellow to blue to the purple of the night sky. "And just in time. Come on kid. You think you'll be okay for the trek back?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little cold is not going to take me down old man." he stated.

Dante shrugged. "Whatever you say kid. Just keep close, all right?"

Nero glared slightly at this. "You don't need to baby me, I'm just fine."

"Yeah, but it's getting colder and it doesn't seem you're very apt at keeping your body temp up anymore, so just stay close in case something happens." he said as they walked forward into the building. Nero looked around at the ivy crusted interior.

"So where is it?" he asked impatiently.

"It only blooms in total darkness. We gotta wait." the older stated, looking over towards the cracks in the wall where light was still seeping through.

"Right." the younger sighed. "If that's the case then I'm going to go find some sun to sit in until it disappears."

"Getting more like a snake all the time." Dante mumbled, earning a venomous look from the younger. "Hey-I'm just joking. How's the scales?" he asked.

"I think they've covered the right half of my stomach and back." he answered, heading out of the tall stone room and walking over to the side and sitting on the ground in a patch of weak sunlight that was able to make it though the tree trunks.

He looked up when he saw the older hunter. "What?" he mumbled, looking away.

"Just thought I would sit with you." he answered, plopping down next to the kid, his arm wrapping around the younger to supply him with more warmth as he lightly kissed his lips. Nero responded slowly, leaning into Dante's embrace.

"Just don't fall asleep on me here kid." he lightly chuckled. "We still have a long night ahead of us."

"It's getting colder." Nero mumbled.

"Yeah, I know it is."

The younger slayer closed his eyes against the weak sunlight still spilling over his face. Sure he was tough, he had a lot of bravado, and strength and he could tussle with the best of the best, but this was different. His body was betraying him by doing this. It was quitting when his will hadn't given up the ghost yet. But there was no way that he could keep up like this it was just getting colder and he was getting more lethargic.

"You okay kid?" Dante asked a shade of worry.

The younger hunter opened his eyes. "I'm cold." he mumbled.

The older slayer's other arm wrapped around him, pulling him close to his body. "I'll keep you warm." he murmured with a small smile, and Nero felt himself smirk a bit as well, leaning against Dante to absorb his warmth as they watched the sun sink further below the horizon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This chapter and the next are likely going to be mostly combat related but I managed to get some snuggling in there! XD For I am very talented! XD j/k j/k. Anyway, I got it up a bit quicker than my last two chapters, so I hope you enjoy it! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth September 3, 2009


	8. Chapter 8 Red Queen's Fury

Diamondback CHAPTER 8

Purple Shirt: Yeah, I like the cuddles as well, it's adorable. *sparkly eyes* Yep and classes still suck. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Starlight-Ninja: I don't think he's going to freeze to death, the cold would really just make him pass out, which would still not be good! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Last Refrain: I think I noticed that story alert when you did it XD I'm glad you liked the battle and the fact that Dante was a gentleman and gave Nero his jacket and of course the snuggling! XD I'm glad I could improve your day! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flowing Tears: I'm glad you enjoyed the battle with the Arachne. Anyway, I would like it if Dante did something naughty to warm Nero up too, but it doesn't really seem the time L Very unfortunate. Thanks for the review though! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yep, you're right since Nero is getting so cold it isn't going to be easy for him to fight at night. Thanks for the chocolates *eats some* and the review! *gives cookies*

Thanks for everyone who reviewed and favorited this story, I've had a lot of you guys! And I just want you all to know how much I appreciate the support, that's why I take the time in every chapter to thank each one of you for giving me your thoughts!

This chapter is a bit short, but I've been really busy lately ^_^;; so sorry! At least I got it up fast! Btw I'm going on vacation from Sept. 17-21 so there won't be any updates at that time! Um, I do not own Devil May Cry and I don't make any money from writing this story! So enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the sun had set the two hunters stood up, their eyes turning iridescent in the darkness. Nero's tongue flicked out of it's own accord and sampled the air before flying back into his mouth. He smacked his left hand over his lips, and Dante looked over, quirking an eyebrow.

"What…was that?"

"Nothing." he mumbled upon removing his hand.

"All right, let's get this flower. Stay close so you don't freeze." Dante advised.

Nero nodded slightly and walked up next to the older hunter who slung his arm back around Nero's hips as they moved back inside the pitch black room. Well…where it _had_ been pitch black. Now there were many flowers blooming all over. The blossoms were crimson in color and seemed to glow, drops of sanguine liquid dripping from their petals.

"Whelp, there they are. Let's grab one and get the hell outta here." Dante stated.

"Yeah." the younger agreed before shooting out his demonic arm to grab one of the blossoms and pull it back. "Got it…but…it's bleeding." he mumbled.

"Yeah, it's a weird little sucker." the older hunter stated, holding out a bag which Nero dropped the flower into. "Alright. Let's get out of here."

Nero nodded once again and they left the ruins, making it about a mile before pausing when the two saw a bunch of scarecrows lumbering around.

"And it begins." the older man muttered.

Nero frowned at this, he could feel his legs already getting stiff from the cold, while his upper body was still okay from Dante's body heat seeping into him. He knew that he had to fight though, there was no way that the older hunter could handle all of the creatures on his own and if he stopped moving he was definitely a goner. (1)

The younger hunter lifted his stiff left arm to grab Red Queen's hilt as Dante released him to grab hold of Rebellion and flew forward using Stinger to slay the first scarecrow. Nero revved Red Queen a couple times before lashing out his devil bringer to grab one of the scarecrows and yank it to him giving a slash with his weapon.

After a few maneuvers Nero just kept feeling worse and worse, his devil arm had quit working hanging uselessly at his side, it's glow dim, his legs feeling barely able to hold him up anymore. He slowly revved Red Queen to her max capacity as some scarecrows approached, sensing his weakness, but they would taste Red Queen's fury. His breath was slow and shallow but once the demons were in range he swiped out with his sword, fire engulfing the blade as he sliced many of his attackers in half. He blinked with realization when the flames danced before him, their warmth pouring over his arm and face returning some of his vigor.

He barked a laugh. It was so simple! Why hadn't he thought of it before? Snakes needed warmth and he had a sword that produced flame! He quickly revved up his blade again and launched into another series of attacks on the demons allowing Red Queen to burst into flame warming up his body enough for him to continue to function.

Once all the scarecrows were dispatched Dante ran back over to the younger hunter. "You okay kid?" he asked.

"Yeah." he said, triggering Red Queen again luxuriating in the feeling of heat on his cold skin.

"All right, we still got a ways to go so come on." he said, sweeping the kid up in his arms and running forward Nero growling in protest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two hunters fought fiercely on their way out, Nero having to launch Red Queen to her limits to keep him from shutting down from the cold. They finally arrived back at the car and quickly got inside. Dante turned on the engine.

"You holding up okay kid?" he asked, an edge of worry to his tone.

"T-turn on the heat." he shivered.

Dante quickly turned on the heater to full blast, directing the vents towards the kid. "Here take some of this off. The heat'll never get to you with all this stuff in the way." the older man said, helping Nero get out of his own red, leather jacket that was cool from the night air. He then removed the kid's denim jacket and his hoodie, finding that none of it was warm at all since Nero wasn't producing any heat himself the layers were just preventing warmth from getting to him.

Nero used his devil bringer to rip his two shirts off as well revealing that his entire upper body was now covered in light blue scales including his entire devil arm as well as his human arm. The kid focused on breathing, his tongue once again flicking out tasting Dante's scent. He glanced over to the other male who seemed to be staring.

"What?"

"Your tongue is forked." he said, cupping Nero's chin to get a better look at him. Normally the younger hunter would resist or throw a fit, but he was just too tired. "Your pupils are getting narrower too." he mumbled.

"Dante…just…drive before more demons show." he mumbled, looking away.

"We'll get you back to normal, I promise Nero." he said.

"I know." he whispered before Dante put the car into drive and pealed away from the field.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nero gained more movement as he became warmer, making him more awake and talkative.

"So how's Red Queen holding up?"

"I'm going to have to do some major maintenance. I pushed her real hard to keep me warm enough."

"Was having me close by helpful?"

"To a point. Kept my arms and upper body warm enough, which was what I really needed." he murmured, his gaze slowly sliding over to watch the older hunter in the darkness, his tongue flicked out to taste his scent again. Want rushed over him like a tidal wave. Whether due to his hormones, the curse, or the fact that he was trapped in a car with nothing but his scent or any combination of the three he had no idea, all he really cared about at the second was that he _wanted_ Dante.

The older half-devil inhaled through his nose and smelled the increase in pheromones from the kid. "Hold your horses until we get rid of the curse kid." he chuckled, turning down the heat.

"Hey." the kid grouched in retaliation to the action.

"It's probably best for you to sleep for a bit. I need to drive if we want to get back to Devil May Cry before that flower wilts. We'll get ya back to your cocky, punk self and then we can do whatever ya want." he grinned, with a wink.

Nero frowned and mulled this over for a moment, before looking down at his scaly flesh, that seeming to decide it for him. "It's a deal then old man." he said, before smirking. "Just don't go getting Alzheimer's and forgetting about it."

"No chance." he stated. "I never go back on my word."

"Good." the younger half-devil smirked. "I guess I'll go to sleep then. Wake me up in a few hours and I'll drive okay?"

"Sure kid." he nodded, but Nero was fairly certain he wouldn't wake him up…unfortunately there wasn't much he could do to make him. With that the young devil hunter fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(1) Actually this statement is totally untrue. Nero would actually be conserving his body heat if he stopped moving as a cold-blooded animal. Instead, he's still thinking like a hot-blooded person where as we move around and generate our own body heat snakes don't have that capability, but Nero thinks that he still does.

So Nero is safe now! And he should be just fine since he's all toasty warm in the car…with Dante XP Though he is getting much more snake-like all the time, so will this ceremony save Nero? Only the next chapter will tell! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth September 6, 2009


	9. Chapter 9 A Little Hocus Pocus

Diamondback CHAPTER 9

Eric Draven201: Yes, poor Nero. *pats Nero's head and gets glared at* Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: They finally got that Rose! So now it's just a matter of seeing if the stupid thing works or not! XD I love the thought of Nero with a forked tongue, I guess I just think it seems badass XD Dante in the car…yeah he's probably a bit warm (total understatement) but he will endure it so that Nero will not die! Thanks for the review and continuous support! *gives cookies*

Purple Shirt: I never said they were actually bleeding BLOOD, it…just looks like blood…:D Yes Nero getting hot and bothered when he has no heat of his own XD funny stuff. Pie!? I want pie! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Amon2: I love the forked tongue…but you're totally right it might get in the way a bit of making out XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flowing Tears: Red Queen is hot…good for Nero too. I'm looking forward to how I'm going to do the ceremony too 0.o I'm not so good with that kinda stuff XD Forked tongue = awesome XD love the tongue. Thanks for reviewing! Here's some more cookies! *gives cookies*

Knightwolfe: Yes, I'm a sucker for happy endings, so all will be well pretty soon ;) I hope this update makes you want to update! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Starairi: I'm glad you like the story so much! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Sorry it took so long for this update! I redid this chapter twice because I think it's a little abrupt. I'd like to know what you guys think of the final copy! This is the last chapter of Diamondback so I want you guys to enjoy it! ;) Thanks for all your continued support and I know there's lots of you out there who don't review and I'd still like to thank all of you guys because seeing my traffic at like 300 or more hits a day really makes me happy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nero's eyes cracked open as he felt sunlight shining on his face rousing him from his deep slumber. He furrowed his eyebrows trying to adjust his sight so that it wasn't blurry, he quickly flicked his gaze around finding everything was very blurry, but the vents where heat was still pouring out were a yellowish color.

"Huh?" he mumbled, looking over at Dante seeing the older hunter blearily mixed in with shades of yellows and red identifying where the older slayer was warm.

"You okay ki- whoa. You seeing okay kid?" he asked, noticing that now Nero's eyes were a bright blue to match his scales and his pupils were completely slit.

"No. It's blurry, like a mixture of regular sight and thermal goggles." he said rubbing at his eyes.

Dante sighed. "I guess you're seeing in total snake vision now. Don't worry kid, we'll have you back to normal in no time." he promised. Nero closed his eyes tightly and nodded in response.

"Are we close to Devil May Cry?"

"Yeah, nearly there. Then all we gotta do is blend up those herbs and put them over the scales you have…and blah blah, you're cured!" he said vaguely.

Nero didn't much like the sound of the 'blah blah' part of this plan and slid his gaze over to the older man.

"What happens once we put that stuff on?" he hissed suspiciously his tongue flicking out.

"Just some hocus pocus, you know?"

Nero paused. "I'm trusting you old man."

"That is a good idea my friend." he said reaching over to lightly pat Nero's left hand. The younger turned his hand over and lightly grabbed Dante's fingers the warmth of them seeming to comfort him somewhat. The older slayer gently smiled and let him hold onto him for the rest of the drive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two finally returned to Devil May Cry taking all of the plants inside.

"So what do we do?"

"I apparently have to puree all these plants." Dante stated. "And that's why I have a blender!"

"You have a blender?" Nero wondered, following the older hunter into the kitchen.

"Yeah!…somewhere." he mumbled looking around in the cabinets. Nero chuckled softly watching the older hunter, as best he could, sift through his kitchen. "Ah ha!" he shouted triumphantly revealing a blender that had probably been around in the twenties.

"…I don't have to eat…any of the stuff that comes out of there do I?" the younger hunter asked, folding his arms and leaning against the counter.

"Nope." Dante promised starting to drop different amounts of the plants into the blending machine including the whole Daemn Rosa and the bloody substance that it produced. Nero's tongue flicked out to taste the air as he watched Dante work.

The older hunter blended the concoction until it was a reddish brown color. "Okay…guess this is it kid. Strip from the waist up, we have to put this wherever your scales are."

"Okay." Nero sighed and nodded peeling off all of his remaining layers of clothing and trying not to shiver as the air touched his exposed scaly skin.

Dante slipped out of his own jacket and dipped one of his hands into the mixture and started painting it across the younger slayer's chest.

"D-does it have to be any special way?" Nero asked hesitantly, shivering instead at Dante's hot touch.

"No." he replied. "Just glop and smear." he said as Nero reached over and started to paint his arms with the stuff. Dante moved around behind the younger hunter and spread the potion over his back causing another shutter to ripple down Nero's spine. "Sensitive much kid?" he grinned.

"No!" Nero muttered venomously. "It's cold and your hands are really warm." he replied fighting back a blush.

"Whatever you say kid." Dante smirked.

Soon the younger hunter was covered with a thin layer of the goop. "So now what?" he muttered.

"Well…it says here that we're suppose to light this stuff." Dante said sheepishly.

"Light?…as in…set me on fire!?" he demanded.

"Yeah-it's not suppose to hurt or anything, it'll just burn off the…" he waved his hand. "Stuff, and then your scales and…stuff will be gone."

The younger slayer took in a deep breath. "You better be right about this…just…do it." he mumbled sucking in and holding his breath as well as closing his eyes tightly.

Dante picked up a matchbook and struck one, praying that it wouldn't hurt the kid as he lightly touched it to the material coating Nero's upper-half. As soon as the blaze touched it burst out-the flame taking on a green tint as it flew over the young slayer's chest down his arms and around his back, leaving nothing but pale flesh and old scars in it's wake.

After a minute Nero let out the breath, but didn't open his eyes. "I told you just do it Dante!"

"I did!" the older hunter chuckled, as Nero cracked open a misty blue-human-eye.

"Really?" he asked before slowly looking down at himself finding his skin totally intact, lightly touching it just to be sure.

Dante was still chuckling. "You didn't feel a damn thing did you?"

"No…" he replied, looking over his arms.

"See? Ya big baby."

"Yeah well what if I said I was gonna set you on fire!?" he defended, lightly punching the older hunter's shoulder.

"I'd say been there, done that, not going back." he chuckled, snagging his arm around Nero's hips and pulling him over. His hand gently brushed the young hunter's cheek. "You warm now?"

"Yeah, it's fucking hot in here actually." he answered.

"Yeah, you know it." Dante grinned cockily.

"You're a pervert." Nero snickered.

"But I'm _your_ pervert!"

"Damn straight." he smiled. "But you promised me anything I wanted after that curse was gone…I'm not scaly anymore…no forked tongue." he smirked, reaching up with his devil bringer to lightly brush it over Dante's jaw and tilt his head slightly before meshing their lips confidently.

The elder hunter returned the gesture, his hands slowly running over Nero's sides, pausing at his ribs as he faltered. The younger slayer paused as well, pulling back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing-just wondering if your ribs feel okay, because they feel fine to me." he purred.

"Hmm," he smirked. "I have much more important things to think about-like how to get all these Goddamn belts off you." he stated, trying to figure out how to get said buckles undone.

Dante laughed before recapturing Nero's lips, and helping to remove the belts from his chest. They clanked noisily to the floor as Dante started pushing the younger hunter back until his knees hit the couch. Nero fell backwards and grabbed the older hunter's shoulders pulling him along as he fell onto the cushions. The younger slayer's hands slipped under Dante's shirt to slide it off so he could run said hands freely over his warm muscled chest.

The older male rubbed his hips against Nero's making him growl, his claws lightly scraping over Dante's back.

"Mm Dante." he breathed as the older hunter nipped and licked at his neck. At that moment the phone started to ring. "Ugh, shit. Dante-the phone-" he grumbled in disappointment before the older man kissed him again cutting him off.

"Let it ring." he smirked mischievously, taking up his lips once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yep! This is the end! So I really hope that you guys enjoyed Diamondback as much as I enjoyed writing it! I may finish this lemon if I get enough interest in it ;) So leave me a review and tell me how I did!

Now, for a small break from the usual…

"So…Dante. I found this broken garage door opener and the back comes off. There are a bunch of little switches on it that go to different numbers and letters. I was wondering what would happen if we switched them around. What do you think will happen?"

"I have no idea, but my guess is that someone's garage door will open and close." *bites into pizza slice*

"Well let's try it out." *switches around the plates* "Okay ready?"

"Sure, go for it." *takes another bite* "Damn olives."

*pushes the button* "Huh…guess it didn't do anything." *looks over at Dante* *all of Dante's belts unfasten and fall off along with his pants, revealing a pair of black boxers with white skulls* O_O;

"Huh…that was unexpected…" *continues eating pizza*

"Oh, so _that's_ how they come off!" *giggles* "Sweet. Oh NERO!!"

O.O "HEY! BRING THAT BACK!" *tries to get pants back on while juggling pizza*

XD I love all of you guys and hopefully between school and everything I'll come up with a new idea for these two, but until then this is-

Sayoonara!

~Bitbyboth September 15, 2009


End file.
